recovery
by Kero lover
Summary: the recovery of the attack. slight kulunatsu.
1. Chapter 1

**this story is about the recovery of whats left of the platoon,i hope you enjoy!**

kero was laying in dororos arms in their bed. he tossed and turned remembering the burning pain from the shot. he remembered the attack... he awoke suddenly and screamed. he started panicking and shouting. dororo hugged him and he realized he wasnt in the attack,it was all over... dororo rubbed his back while kero sobbed. "it over now,dont cry im here..." kero layed back down. he curled up in dororos arms and they fell back asleep. kululu was in his lab sobbing his eyes out. giroro...was gone...

he sniffled. he heard footsteps,he felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up. he saw the pink headed girl. she smiled and wiped his eyes,and gave him a hug. "you dont need to cry,kululu..." she said in a calming tone. he wrapped his arms around the girl. she heard hiccups and sobs. she rubbed his back.

the devious keronian was sobbing loudly now and he couldnt controll himself. the girl kept hugging him tightly. his little body was puffing from sobbing. natsumi heard her brother fuyuki walk in. "hey sis,what are you doing?" he looked over at the spot where she was hugging the sobbing keronian.

"kululu,are you alright?" he didnt answer he just kept sobbing. "he's a little upset..." natsumi said quitly. kululu squeased her tighter. fuyuki walked over to his sister. "kululu...loved giroro..." natsumi whispered to fuyuki. he looked over at him,his face was buried in natsumis shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her neck while he stood on his chair. "do you need any help,sis?" "na ill be ok..."

"alright then.." fuyuki went back to his room as kululu's sobs got quiter and quiter. he went in and saw giroros tent with his gravestone by it. he sighed, kululu had always dropped massive hints like, blushing and being extra nice to him. his sister had always liked him and she was planning on telling him when he came back wich would make him so happy... he walked up to his window. he remembered giroro petting his cat _mrs furrbottom. _he remembered how seargent and giroro wear best freinds. he remembered dororo sobbing when kero died... he ran to kero's room.

he opened their door quitly and seeing kero laying in dororo's arms. kero opened his eyes slowly. "fuyuki dono." "im sorry,did i wake you?" kero slowly moved out of dororo's arms and stood up. "no...its ok.." "i...i just..." fuyuki dropped to his kness and hugged kero while he sobbed. "i remember you beind dead and i thought that you would never come back, that i would never see you agin.."

kero hugged him. "im back now,everything is alright..." fuyuki wiped his eyes and stood up. "i know but,im scared that youll leave me agin... kero smiled,"i wont leave,i promise..." fuyuki smiled, "I need to go now,gunsou." fuyuki yawned. "goodnight,fuyuki dono..." kero got back in dororo's arms and fuyuki walked back into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

dororo woke up in the morning. "kero..." dororo touched kero's shoulder. kero rolled over and opened his eyes groggily."goodmorning,kero." kero smiled and sat up. "good morning,dororo.." kero said quitely. "i love you.." dororo said suddenly and hugged dororo. "i...i love you to.." kero smiled and stood up out of bed. "lets go upstairs." they walked upstairs to the kitchen with fuyuki but they didn't see natsumi or kululu. "fuyuki,do you know where natsumi and kululu are?" kero asked.

"i saw them in kululu's lab last night..." kero went to kululu's lab and opened they door slowly to avoid any traps. he saw kululu in natsumi's arms both asleep. "what the...?" kero whispered to himself.

he slowly closed the door in shock and walked upstairs. "did you find them,gunsou?" "um...ya, kululu was in natsumi's arms and they were both asleep." fuyuki's eyes widened. "sis and...kululu?"ya,apparently..." kero said still shocked and amazed. dororo giggled. "thats kinda funny..." dororo whispered. "i guess it is..." they both started rolling on the ground giggling uncontrollably.

fuyuki watched the two keronians giggle and roll around. he smiled,they were actually both happy and had forgot about...what had happened to keroro... dororo finally stoped laughing and helped up his boyfreind. he heard footsteps and looked behind him and saw kululu with wet eyes. he didn't say a word but took a orange and went back to his lab sniffling. fuyuki wondered "why hadn't his sister come out?" he heard more sobs and gentle shooshing and the sobs quieted. kero listened to the noises.

"boy,they really miss giroro." kero said sounding a little upset. "they do..." he heard a sniffle and more sobs followed by shushing. dororo frowned. "maybe,we could help them,keroro..." dororo said sounding upset like kero. "i dont think we can do much,but we can try." kero said. fuyuki went down to kululu's lab followed by keroro and dororo. he creaked open the door silently and peered in, he saw kululu sitting in natsumi's lap while natsumi snuggled him and wiped away his tears. "dont cry,its alright." natsumi whispered to kululu as he hugged her. "wow.." kero whispered.

they went back upstairs as dororo and keroro started to crack up. "that was so sad..." fuyuki whispered. "come on fuyuki,it was a little funny..." kero said between giggles. he heard loud sobbing and comforting words. "i guess it is sad..." kero said helping up dororo. dororo's eyes started to water. "dont be upset,buddy." kero said hugging the blue keronian. dororo looked up. "dont be sad,dororo..."

fuyuki said and petted dororo's head. dororo wiped his eyes and looked back up. "how can we help them...?" "comforting, hugs, and kindness." keroro said. "alright.." dororo said and walked to the living room and sat down. kero sat by him and held his hand. dororo smiled and kissed kero's cheek as they both blushed. "love you.." kero said in a casual tone. "i love you to.."


	3. Chapter 3

dororo woke up that morning to something wet in their bed. dororo felt his side and nothing then he felt kero's side and it was wet. he gently shook kero. kero woke up and yawned. kero realized he was wet and as he felt the bed his eyes got wide. "i...i.." kero muttered his eyes got full of tears.

"dont be upset,kero...your just haveing some emotional issues right now we all are..." kero started crying from emmbarresment. dororo took the sheets and put them in the washer. dororo hugged kero as he sobbed. "im sorry...!" kero sobbed as dororo comforted him. "you should'nt be,its alright..." "im so messed up!" kero sobbed. "no your not..." dororo said in a calming tone. "we have all been through alot,ecspecially you." kero sniffled and wiped his eyes. "i am messed up..." kero said quietly.

"dont say that..." dororo whispered to him. dororo kissed his head and hugged him tightly. "your NOT messed up." kero sobbed more. "i wet the bed,i cry randomly, and i cant even see giroro's grave without bursting into tears!" kero sobbed. "thats ok,i can help you..." "no one can help me..." "i can." dororo kissed kero's wet cheek. "i love you,keroro..." kero sniffled and smiled. "i love you to..."

dororo picked up kero and took him outside. he took him to giroro's grave. kero started sobbing onto dororo's shoulder. "you misss him,dont you?" kero nodded and continued to sob. "we should go inside now,ok?" kero nodded and sniffled." dororo took him inside onto there bed. "i miss him to..." dororo said quietly. kero clung onto dororo and put his head on his chest. "he...was my freind..."

kero said as his voice cracked. "i know..." kero sat up and put his face in his hands. "dont cry..." dororo said softly while hugging kero.


	4. Chapter 4

kero was still upset and thinking he was messed up. he banged his head with his hands. dororo hugged kero and rubbed his back. "its alright..." dororo said calmly. "im a huge burden..." kero sobbed. "no your not,your my boyfreind and i love you!" dororo said while kero sobbed onto his shoulder. kero sobbed louder. "you have been through alot." kero sobbed more. "im scared..." he finally said.

"thats ok,im with you." dororo whisperd to him. kero sniffled and looked up. "dont leave me..." kero whispered. "i dont want to die agian..." kero sobbed. "you wont." dororo said to him. kero wrapped his arms aroud dororo. "why am i like this?" kero said. "why am i messed up?" dororo looked down at kero who had his head hung down. "im different,arent i?" kero whispered. "im broken,useless,and messed up.

dororo had tears down his face now. "dont say that..." "but i am..." kero whispered with his head still down. kero ran out of the room. "kero!" dororo yelled. kero ignored him and kept running. he ran out to the woods by a tree and sat on his knee's. "im not worthy of his love...i dont need to live anymore..."

dororo ran ouside searching for him. "keroroooo!" he screamed despretly. kero had stood up with his head hung you couldn't see his eyes wich were full of tears. "i dont need to live..." he whispered.

he walked to a cliff and stood there looking at the was deep about a mile down. he hung onto a tree wich was the only thing keeping him from falling. dororo ran into the woods searching for keroro. "kero!" he screamed. "goodbye dororo..." kero whispered. dororo found him just when he let go and caught his hand. "kero,what are you doing?!" kero looked up and you could finally see his eyes.

they had tears in them. "let me go..." he whispered. "i dont need to live..." "i wont let you go,i love you!" kero had tears down his cheeks and so did dororo. "i can't let you go!" "im messed up,useless,and i dont deserve you." kero said quietely. "dont leave me agian,keroro..."


	5. Chapter 5

kero hung on the ledge with dororo's grip loosening. "let me go..." kero whispered. "i wont..." dororo was barley holding on while he was sobbing. "your not useless,and your haveing emotional issues,everyone is right now!" kero looked into dororo's eyes and wiped his tears. "you not leaving me agian!'

kero let go and started to fall. dororo grabbed his hand and pulled him up. kero frowned. "you should've let me die." "dont say that!" dororo said tears down his face. they stood up and dororo held onto kero's hand. "we need to get you home." dororo said. kero tightned his grip and dororo looked at kero who had tears down his face. dororo hugged him tightly and wiped away kero's tears. dororo held his hand and started to walk him home. "it'll be ok..." dororo whispered to him. kero had his head down with his eyes not visible. "im a freak and i dont want to live..." dororo looked over at kero.

dororo hugged kero as he sobbed. "i dont want to live!" dororo squeezed him tightly. "i love you..."dororo whispered to him. kero pushed him away. "you shoulnt" dororo grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "dont say any of that!" kero frowned. dororo grabbed his hand and took them to their room. he sat him down. "listen, you are not a freak, and i love you!" dororo hugged kero tightly.

kero wiped his tears and sighed. "i love you to... you don't need to worry." dororo sniffled. "your going to try to leave me,keroro." kero frowned. "i...i just want to die,im useless and i dont want to live..." dororo sighed. "dont leave me..." "why not?" "i love you more than anything and i always will and if you go then i will be...just...just..." dororo burst into tears. "dont leave me..." dooro sobbed.

"i can't leave you...i dont want you to be upset..." dororo sniffled and wiped his tears. kero hugged him. "i won't let you leave me!" dororo sobbed. "i won't,ok?" dororo nodded and wiped his tears.


	6. Chapter 6

kero was laying on his bed curled up. he sighed and rolled over so he would face the bed stand. he saw a knife in case someone broke in. he grabbed it and sliced his wrists,he felt the blood flow down.

his eyes filled with tears. he heard quiet footsteps behind him. the pain from his wrist throbbed and the blood dripped onto their sheets. he turned around to see dororo. "what did you do...?" dororo covered kero's wrists with tears down his cheeks. "why did you do this...?" dororo sobbed. kero had blood down his wrists and had tears down his cheeks. dororo was crying and he didnt want that... kero sighed.

"what are you doing to yourself?!" dororo sobbed. kero did this because of deppression but he wasn't going to say that. he looked at his cuts,they were deep and bleeding. dororo bandaged up kero's cuts and held his hand. kero said nothing and sighed. dororo had tears down his cheeks and was looking down. kero put a hand on his bandage's and winced. kero looked at the bloody knife he had used.

"why...keroro?" dororo finally said. kero looked at him but said nothing. dororo looked up and had tears down his cheeks. "why did you do this?!" dororo exclaimed. kero was shocked,he had never heard dororo yell like that. kero sighed and looked at his wrists. the white bandage had blood stains on it. kero uncovered the bandaged to reveal his cuts. his green skin had red opening's in them that were the bloody cuts. he wrapped the bandages around them agian and looked into dororo's eyes.

dororo had tears down his cheeks and in his eyes. kero put a hand on dororo's cheek and wiped away his tears. "don't cry..." kero said softly. dororo sniffled. "your hurting yourself,keroro..."

kero looked away. he heard dororo's quiet sobs and looked at him. dororo was looking away and was sobbing. kero put a hand on dororo's back and he turned around. "im sorry..." kero said now crying. he hated seeing dororo cry and it was his fault. dororo hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

dororo looked at kero's wrist and sniffled. "dont hurt youself,please..." dororo sobbed. kero felt the pain from his wrist and almost burst into tears. "it hurts,alot..." kero finally sobbed. dororo hugged him tighter. "i dont deserve you,dororo..." dororo was sobbing. "dont leave me..." kero looked up at dororo. dororo had the moment were kero died. he remembered the bloody wound and kero closing his eyes and his chest stop moving as he died. his yellow keronian seargent star had been bloody.

kero sighed and held dororo. "he also remembered that moment,he had been shot and held the crying dororo as he slowly slipped away. the pain had been unbearable. he looked down at his wrists.

he also remembered giroro being shot and laying there. he remembered him saying he knew they would win,and they didn't... kero closed his eyes tightly trying to earase that moment from his head but he ended up having tears down his cheeks. dororo squeazed him tighter. "don't go..."

kero felt awful,he had cut his wrists which probably didn't help dororo feel better... "im sorry..." dororo looked up at kero. he saw hich which had been bright green skin,had now turned a gray green but was barley noticable. kero hugged dororo tighter. kero wiped away dororo's tears and kissed his head.

"are you alright now?" dororo nodded and stood up. "are you?" kero nodded and smiled. dororo smiled back and helped him up. "don't hurt youself,ok?" kero nodded and wiped away his tears.

kero and dororo walked into the living room and sat on the couch. kero layed down and dororo layed his head on him and curled up. kero put his hands around dororo. dororo smiled and closed his eyes to take a nap as kero rubbed his back. "sleep well..." dororo nodded and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys,this is the last chapter and keroro and dororo are not deppressed but they can get upset over that subject.**

kero was in bed with dororo. he woke up and yawned. he playfully tickled dororo and he giggled. "stoppppp" dororo giggled. "noooope." kero kept tickling him. kero giggled and stopped.

he picked up dororo and carried him downstairs. he plopped him on the couch. dororo climbed on keroro and kissed his belly. kero giggled and blushed. dororo held his hand nad smiled. "im glad your back..."

kero smiled and kissed dororo's head. kero tickled dororo as they both giggled. dororo puffed when they were done and climbed onto kero. kero smiled and petted dororo. dororo blushed and sat up. he walked into their room and grabbed a blanket. he put it on keroro and layed down. it was really early so they were both really tired. dororo layed down and closed his eyes as he felt kero rub his back gently.

dororo smiled and wrapped his arms around kero. he felt kero's chest move as he breathed and found it comforting. kero looked at the clock it was five am. he closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.

he woke up the next morning and dororo was laying on him. dororo was smiling. kero hugged dororo and he woke up. he sat up and stretched. dororo smiled and hugged kero as he sat on him.

he kissed his cheek. kero blushed and sat up. he picked up dororo and dororo wrapped his legs around him. kero smiled and carried him into their room. kero and dororo layed down and looked into each others eyes. at the same time they said,_i love you..._


End file.
